icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3541132-20140211054528/@comment-2032682-20140316110242
>I believe that depending on the person, s/he may love romantically once in a lifetime (you are apparently in this group). I'm not in that group. The idea that a person will only ever love one person romantically is simply false and not something I ascribe to. I'm merely saying that between Freddie & Sam, they never loved the other romantically. >I will, however, point out that there is NO WAY that Seddiers are ever going to believe that the declarations of love in "iLove You" are anything other than romantic. And I believe that based on the evidence on the show, that this interpretation is wrong, and has no evidence to support it. '' >that Dan Schneider basically lied to them about how to interpret the kiss because otherwise Sam & Cat was dead in the water.'' I agree with that. Dan's pattern is including or excluding one ship or the other, or not giving a specific ship a proper 'moment', and then when people complain about it, he turns around and uses his 'funfacts' or twitter to deliver fanservice that attempts to keep shippers happy. I don't specifically think it was done just to ensure Sam & Cat was successful, instead I just feel like that was another example of Dan's penchant for wanting to keep shippers happy by telling them what they wanted to hear, even if there is nothing to support words on the show as he could have made instead of simply having to make a 'funfacts' blog to 'explain' himself, but it didn't hurt to keep the Seddie shippers happy and strung along. One final point is that Dan, despite knowing that the various shipping terms, Creddie Seddie etc are meant solely in a 'romantic' fashion by the shippers, Dan actually uses them simply to refer to any pairing of the characters regardless of romantic interaction. >I also agree that Dan Schneider has done nobody a service in Sam & Cat's TKTJ by ignoring the Creddie kiss. He didn't want to upset the apple cart. He threw in an obvious nod to Creddie via Mrs Benson, and then spent the rest of the episode with Sam & Freddie interacting, but never actually doing anything clearly romantic. >do we presume that she (Carly) knows about Freddie asking Sam out That I cannot say. I don't even see it as a 'date' or Freddie 'asking her out' merely two friends getting dinner. I would figure that either Sam or Freddie would eventually tell Carly about how they met up. I'm sure Sam would have found out about the kiss eventually. Probably through Carly. There hasn't been much on Sam & Cat about the interactions of the iCarly trio after Sam & Cat, assuming of course that Sam & Cat is even still part of the iCarly canon, which is far from a sure thing considering the differences in timeline on Sam & Cat. >My guess is that Dan Schneider realised he had dug himself a huge hole and just ignored everything in iGoodbye. That would be very plausible. He pretty much ignored the Seddie arc after it happened, and then ignored Creddie after their moment all the way until iGoodbye and still didn't actually have Freddie & Carly talk at all. He's also done an interview recently saying how he's kept away from romance because he doesn't believe tweens (who Sam & Cat is aimed for, as opposed to iCarly which was early teenagers and then grew as the actors on the show didn't) like romance.